1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cabinet organizers and, more particularly, to a stacking basket organizer for maximizing usable storage space within, for example, a cabinet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous shelving assemblies have been developed to date for organizing closets and cabinets and, in particular, for increasing usable storage space. Typically, such organizers are in the form of shelves or stacked shelves which turn open space into a storage area. Such organizers are versatile in that the number of shelves provided and their particular configuration can be varied in accordance with the needs of the user.
While such stacking shelves significantly increase usable storage space, they exhibit a problem common to all shelving systems, that is limited access to objects disposed at the back of the shelf. It would therefore be desirable to provide an organizer which turns open space into useful storage space while enabling easy access to all items stored therewith.